In the 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (GPP2) Ultra Mobile Broadband (UMB) standard, the Forward Shared Control Channel (F-SCCH) can transmit from the Access Network (AN) to the Access Terminal (AT), or mobile station, a 40-bit packet containing a Packet Data Control Assignment Block (PDCAB) or a 40-bit packet containing a Residual Resource Allocation (RRA) block. The 40-bit design constraint is problematic in that the 12-bit PDCAB requires padding, which creates an inefficiency, and in that the 30-bit RRA block can only be protected by a very short Cyclic Redundancy Check (CRC) string which is less likely to detect channel errors than would be the case if using a longer CRC. Because the F-SCCH sends control information, channel error detection and correct is of particular concern.
Therefore what is needed is a method and apparatus for better utilizing the bandwidth consumed by transmission of bits, so that a longer CRC may be employed with respect to control channel information.